Upcoming Views
Upcoming Views is a list of ideas, and theories of what might happen to the YVMeerkats. Most of the Upcoming Views are from ideas of the YVMeerkat Staff, others are just thought of and incluenced, and others are based off of things that have gone on in the Kalahari Meerkat Project, where all of this is mostly influenced by. Some Upcoming Views that may happen closely (as of July 26, 2010) are: *New Possible Dominant Male for Lerenity Mob Upcoming Views Aphrodite's Newest Litter Aphrodite 'gave birth to her 4th Litter on February 15, 2010 to Newton, Legacy, Rosie, Cloude, and Miles. She had 3 litters before with Cyber. When YVMeerkats checked on Aphrodite on April 4, 2010, she was pregnant with a full belly. But she had her collar off, but we had found that it was under the dirt near the entrance of the burrow, broken in half. It was guessed that maybe she had dropped from a tree, and it had broken off. If she gives birth, she would have atleast 16 pups, in less than a year. That's alot of pups belonging to one female, and in less than one year. She's a really dedicated mother. UPDATE: April 30, 2010. Aphrodite finally gave birth to two pups on April 30, 2010 at exactly 3:15 A.M. They are still in the burrow and are due to come out on May 21, 2010. Valerie Mob Main Article: ''Valerie Mob Ethador, largest male in the burrow Main Article: Ethador Gerguin Mob The 'Gerguin Mob '''was first introduced by the explanation of YVMeerkats: Inside the Burrow, since it's going to make a debut in it. The Gerguin Mob has been given a little more information about the happening: YVPro stated: ''"The Gerguin Mob forms in the coldest time of the year, almost below 14 degrees fahrenheit, and the group is struggling. It is started by a weak and skinny female who is kicked out of the group, and needed to start a new family, Pink. She was kicked out for becoming pregnant and now has to either fend for herself, or start a family." '''May 9, 2010: "Another fact was given, that a rebellious female who killed her mother, and old partner, to show them she was tough and wasn't backing down, joins the group. She gets pregnant various times, and challenges Pink for authority many times, too. The rebellious female's name is Medusa." On May 14, 2010, YVPro told the public: "When the group is formed, they have a bad encounter with the Lerenity Mob, because Aphrodite evicting Pink, caused a mother-daughter hatred, then since Aphrodite is the leader of the group, the group then causes a hatred to Pink, causing some meerkats to lose their life because of the overpowering advantage. Pink is left raising a group that used to be 14 members, then going down to 8, including her. Pink really needs help because she doesn't know what to do. Because 4 of the 8 members were her pups, then her, another two were Medusa and her sister Eskeey, and the last one was her younger sister Rhoda ... " May 16, 2010: "Most of the females who joined to form the Gerguin Mob were related to eachother, such as Phyphy, and Rhoda, and Pink (daughters of Aphrodite), and Medusa to Jasper, and Eskeey. Twenty is not known to be related to anybody in the group. The males (names not given yet), may not be so closely related. " May 17, 2010: "The Gerguin Mob will start by a 1 year old female, not being very experienced. Pink will be alongside her partner new Pathos Verde. When the group goes down to 8, Pink gives birth again, thus increasing the group." June 2, 2010: ''"The Gerguin Mob is getting closer and closer to form as Pink is maturing more. She leads the group after becoming evicted for becoming pregnant. Once giving birth she has her first children, who resemble her. She relies on the group, aswell as the dedication of her being dominant female to let these newborns survive into the cold and dark world they call home. Medusa, an evil female, at first doesn't like the new pups that much, but grows to like them, as soon as she sees how their fate lies in her hands as well all the time and love she gives to them. Although she probably will not be the kind and loving female like Pink, her bitterness does lower down a bit, to show her motherly instinct."'' June 11, 2010: ''"Finally it happened. Pink mated with Ethador, causing the group to get on her about it. She was then evicted by her own mother Aphrodite, and it is permanent. Pink then goes to live on her own, which will soon lead to the Gerguin Mob. Once she gives birth the group is formed. But who will be dominant male?'' Althoguh at first, and also when the most of the group is killed by the Lerenity Mob fight. Phyphy, and Rhoda go with Pink to join the group after Pink gives birth. The group has been given a permanent date to form, the day Pink gives birth, August 28, 2010. The group is getting closer to form, but where will Pink stay until that time? Stay tuned to find out." YVMeerkat told the YVProWiki that the mob is set to come out on August 29, the same day Pink gives birth to a litter of 4. Lazette gives birth after her affair Main Article:[[Lazette Group| Lazette Group]] Stitch becomes overthrown Stitch is thought to be overthrown a male by Nasanki. More about that will come. Thirteen roving males A group of 13 roving males join the Valerie Mob, moving it up to a total of 19 members. They all fight for dominance, kicking Joey also out of his thrown, just like did his brother, Stitch. Aphrodite evicts Pink Aphrodite evicts her daughter for the first time once Pink matures and finally is able to become pregnant. Pink then becomes impregnated by Ethador, and is kicked out. *It happened on June 11, 2010 when Ethador met up with Pink, and then they mated. The group sensed another meerkat, and the group attacked Pink. The fight was lead by Aphrodite, and then she evicted Pink after scratching and hissing. Pink was then forced to live on her own, which will soon lead to the Gerguin Mob after she gives birth. Hygnozious and Aphrodite On May 4, Hygnozious and Aphrodite, both being aware of eachother's prescence when both of their groups had a war, decided to mate, and without Cyber finding out. That means that the next litter will possibly be fathered by Hygnozious, much like how Flower Whiskers was actually fathered by a roving male instead of the current dominant male. (Source:Kalahari Meerkat Project). On July 26, 2010 Aphrodite gave birth to a litter of 6, fathered by Hygnozious. The litter was Epiphany, Entaria, Operation Chocolate, Anakin, Cioccolata, and Safari Moki. Newton's death There is a possibility of Newton dying by predation, like he was supposed to when his Aunt Mozley gave up her life for him. On July 26, the assumption of just Newton dying, was half-way true. A pack of about 10 coyotes took 14 members from the Lerenity Mob, and making Snoopy run away, reducing the group from 37 meerkats to only 23. One of the Meerkats that was tooken was Dominant Male Cyber, so who will replace him? New Possible Dominant Male for Lerenity Mob On July 26, a picture of the Dominant Male for the Lerenity Mob was released. He will look similiar to Cyber, but he will have a broken and stripped ear. He is also a little taller and wider than Cyber. His assumed name is Exotic, or something that starts with an E, has an X, and either a C or an O at the end. The letters were very blurry and low in quality. Category:Browse